criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yale Death
The Yale Death is the eighth case of Darkness And Light and the eight case of Central Africa. Plot As the team went to Bujumbura to find more about the saboteur, they went to the university where the reunion was taking and found a person, dead by poison. They found an amulet near the body and a rope. The amulet revealed that the victim knew Maxwell Longbottom, the lab intern they met previously who revealed that the victim has his friend Paul Sanders, brother of the deceased Sandra Sanders. He also told them all of the people gathered were in the hall. The hall revealed a pouch and a spyglass. The pouch was revealed to be Aspen Darlight's, who told them he did not know the victim. The spyglass was revealed to be Sansa Vescovi's who told it was a gift to the victim. The rope revealed that the killer knew about flower toxins and the victim's body revealed that the killer knew about astronomy. After that, a suspect from a previous investigations turned up! They went and saw Akshay Gupta there. Akshay told them that he knew about the reunion so he was absent for one challenge, in which he had been saved by the audience perk. After checking the garden of the university, they found an ID Card to suspect Rita Madiata. Rita told them she had come for the reunion and a canister revealed that the killer had insomnia. Checking the crime scene once again, they found a flower garland and a bottle of energy drink. The garland revealed that the victim had insulted Maxwell and the energy drink revealed that he teased Aspen and bullied him. They then heard the hall was to be filled with freshman and sophomores for the function. After postponing the function, the searched the hall to find flowers, bracelet and a fan. The flowers revealed that the victim had been dating Rita Madiata, who told she was sorry for the victim, the bracelet was of Akshay Gupta who told that the victim had stole it and the fan was revealed to be Sansa's who told them the victim was trying to flirt with her. After finding some more clues, they went to arrest Sansa Vescovi. Sansa admitted to the crime, telling that the victim had ruined her life by trying to make her give up the prize after his sister was killed. The victim knew that the prize would go to Sansa so he tried to make her give the prize up by trying to follow her and bribe her. She meant to drop only a little bit of poison to knock him out during when she got the prize but she got the dosage wrong and accidentally killed him. Judge Gilbert sentenced her to 25 years in prison. After that was done, they were called by Aspen Darlight, who told them he had gone missing and gone missing near the Bujumbura university. They checked the university to find a comb which belonged to the incarcerated Morgana Devareux. They talked to her and she revealed that her comb had gone missing and she had no idea where it could have gone but now knew that it was stolen by the saboteur. After that, they went to the garden to check for the saboteur's footsteps. They found a watch, which revealed that it came from Kilagi to find more about the saboteur. Summary Victim * Paul Sanders Murder Weapon: * Poison Killer: * Sansa Vescovi Suspects Maxwell Longbottom Lab Intern Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows about flower toxins. * The suspect has insomnia. Aspen Darlight American Representative Profile Attribute: * The suspect knows about flower toxins. * The suspect knows about astronomy. * The suspect has insomnia. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has a watch. Sansa Vescovi Former Runner-Up Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows about flower toxins. * The suspect knows about astronomy. * The suspect has insomnia. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has a watch. Akshay Gupta Indian Represntative Profile Attributes: * The suspect has insomnia. Rita Madiata Victim's Friend Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows about astronomy Killer's Profile # The killer knows about flower toxins. # The killer knows about astronomy. # The killer is an insomniac. # The killer has a pocket-watch. # The killer is female. Crime Scenes